


Drafts

by nnovas



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnovas/pseuds/nnovas
Summary: This piece was inspired by a brief but charged scene.





	Drafts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/gifts).
  * Inspired by [This Dangerous Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883905) by [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/pseuds/MissDisoriental). 



**Author's Note:**

> Well, you can find me in http://mutewanderer.tumblr.com/ although I barely use it so... you know, thanks for passing by :)


End file.
